1. Field of the Invention
Ceilings of the suspended type use beams extending in grid form to support tile.
The beams are of an inverted T cross section having either a flat or a channel bottom flange.
This invention relates to the bottom flange.
2. Prior Art
Sometimes it is desirable to use the beams and tiles in a suspended ceiling to achieve a decorative effect. An example is the achievement of a three-dimensional effect, as for instance by use of a channel flange and a beveled tile. Such a prior art construction is shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,272 (the '272 patent). The inside of the channel may be of a different color from the outside. A beveled edge tile is often used with such an arrangement where the tile may be of the color that is inside the channel, or still a third color on the tile may be used.
Such prior art ceiling yields a three-dimensional effect and, when different colors are used, an additional color effect.
Such a ceiling, although pleasing to view, is more expensive than a "flat" ceiling wherein a flat tile rests on a flat flange, because of the channel design.
Where continuity of the flange is desired at the beam intersections, one solution has been to place a notch on the support member at the intersection, but this substantially weakness the U-channel flange. Another solution is to use a clip of the groove color disclosed in the '272 patent. Such clip adds to the cost and complexity of the ceiling.